Visiting the King
by Jeditwins
Summary: This is a story about a Antha, who spent her whole life looking for a king for her world, the only problem is, she had been looking in the wrong country. Rated T at the moment, rating might go up as the story progresses.
1. Introduction

A Pagan Min; a King, a dictator, a father, a brother. When we look at his work we think, "Is he the real villian" We want to believe he's not, but we know that is not true.

I for one fell in love with the character, the charisma, the class, the passion driven by this man, unfortunately this turned into an obsession and I was sad to find that he had limited dialog in the game, however I clung to everyword, like a newborn cat to it's mother. So, with much thought into this, I would like to introduce to you my story, about a King, and a Woman, who spent her whole life looking for her king, she'd just been looking in the wrong country.

**Okay guys, I originally had this story on Wattpad, however I found it harder to get views and opinions and shit like that, so I decided to continue with Wattpad, but also write this fanfiction here and I'll see how it weighs up here. Ps. This is only the introduction**


	2. Leaving for Kyrat

A beautiful woman stood in front of her desk, she wore a black short skirt with a white crop top. She stretched out revealing her perfectly tanned stomach. Her hair was long and black and tied into a ponytail behind her. The woman sat down at her desk as they keys jingled in the lock that lead into her apartment. The door open and in came a tall woman with short blonde hair by the name of Chrissy. "Antha, you're still stuck to that computer?" Chrissy said as she sat next to her best friend who was also her roomate. "Yeah, but this time it's not eHarmony" Antha replied fixing her ponytail. "Well, you're right about that, you're looking at flights to Kyrat" Chrissy dissapointingly asked "Why is that". Antha sighed as she stood up. She walked to the window and looked down into the street. Chrissy joined her. It was a pretty night, that perfect summer when you can keep the window open and not be too hot, or too cold. The taxis and cars could be seen from their floor and they both watched as they sped trying to get home. "Want Chinese? " Chrissy offered Antha.  
>"Chrissy, you're the only one who enjoys that fake American cuisine, one day you should let me take you to a real Asian resteraunt"<p>

"No thank you, I like my fake cuisine" Chrissy retorted. They both laughed which then led to a silence between the two. Antha broke the silence.

"I leave tomorrow" She gulped

"What?, t - tt - to Kyrat?"

"Yes"

"But why? you're life is perfect here"

"Come on Chrissy, let's face it, my media career is a bit of a slump, and I want to see this place that my moth-" Antha stopped before she finished her sentence, waiting for Chrissy to cut her off, but Chrissy just stood and listened. Antha sat down.

"My mother, before she came here, would tell me stories about a beautiful place, with mountains and ranges, and stories about a man, in a pink suit, who lead this land, I want to go there and see this for myself"

"Antha, there is a reason your mother left Kyrat"

"But she talks so fondly about it, what if it means something, to me, to my family, what if I want to unlock the secrets of my birthplace?"

"What about Ben?" Chrissy brought up her final hope for Antha

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it going good with Ben?"

"Chrissy, no, he hunts, for fun, I don't want to be around someone like that"

"Then why are you going to Kyrat, I'm pretty sure that's why your Mum left"

"So, that was like 26 years ago, I'm sure it's changed, and all I want to find is the Pink suited man"

Antha continued to scroll through plane tickets until she settled on her flight. "I'm off to bed, I leave tomorrow" She said as she went into her bedroom. Chrissy sighed "I know what I have to do" She said as she dialed a familiar number.


	3. Arriving in Kyrat

It was 6:00 when Antha arrived at the airport. She wore a black dress with a cream trench coat, paired with black heels. She was about to walk to her gate when she heard a familiar voice.

"Antha!" the voice boomed. Antha turned to find her boss walking up to her with a woman. The woman was tall with light skin, she wore her blonde hair tied on top of her head and she wore the classic business attire. "Who's your girlfriend? " Antha smirked. The blonde stepped forward. "My name is Angela, you wouldn't know me because I worked higher up in status than you, more front page stuff than back page advertisments" Angela bitched as she checked her nails. "Alright Ladies" their boss said stepping in between "Angela is flying to London to get some info on an event". "Good for her" Antha laughed. Her boss rudely looked at her. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I quit" Antha laughed.

There was a crackle over the PA system "Would all passangers flying to Kyrat please head to gate 5". "I better start moving" Antha said as she turned to leave. "Wait, you don't have to quit" Her boss said grabbing her arm. "Our paper needs some info on what's going on now days in Kyrat, we need some good info, nothing boring". Antha though for a bit "Well, it's better than anything else I've been offered" She thought. "Fine, I'll do it". And with that Antha boardered her plane.

The first thing she noticed was the lack of people on the plane. She looked around, the only people with her was a South Asian looking man who sat towards the front, and a woman wearing cargo pants who clutched to her bag the whole flight. Antha pulled out a notebook and in big letters wrote "Kyrat: The perfect holiday" She thought about that as a possibility for a headline and how she would write about the condition of Kyrat and why no one travels there. She stared at the headline before ruling a line through it. Antha sighed before sinking into her seat.

"Would everyone please fasten their seat belts and prepare for landing"

The lady begun hiperventilating and Antha just sighed. She to her right and realized the whole flight she had not looked out her window, and now that they were coming in to land the view was just breath taking. She wrote in her notebook her view as well as the line "Is Kyrat really that bad? Everyone seems to think so".

Meanwhile Chrissy sat on the couch in their apartment when there was knock on the door. She got up and answered it to find a woman standing there with black hair and dark skin who closely resembled Antha. "Esha! " Chrissy screamed in joy as she hugged the woman. "Chrissy it's so good to see you" Esha said in a strong South Asian accent. "Where is my daughter?" She said worried. "That's the thing" Chrissy said as she shut the door and motioned for Esha to sit down. "What, why?" Esha asked close to tears. Chrissy sat down next to Esha, "Your daughter" Chrissy struggled to say "Is in Kyrat".


	4. The (not so) Wonderful Kyrat

Antha stepped out onto the concrete floor of the airport. She looked around at the mountains and the terrain. Antha pulled out her camera and took a couple of photos for the paper. The woman sighed as she waited for her travel arrangments. A man named Suji was to collect her and take her to where she would live for the weeks of her travel. The woman who had hiperventilated earlier was walking to greet a man who looked the same age as her, and a young child. "So far so good" Antha said to herself under her breath. The South Asian man approached her. "You're from here, but you don't live here, do you?" He asked circling her. "What, how do you know?" A slightly offended Antha stepped back. "Honey, the shoes say it all" He said walking off. Antha sat on her suitcase, waiting for her transport.

...

Meanwhile, a woman named Esha began to panic. "My baby girl, has gone off to Kyrat, Alone" She paced back and forth while Chrissy just sat there. "I - I - I have to do something" Esha said pulling out her phone. "Esha, maybe you should give her some freedom, that's the only reason she has wandered off" Chrissy suggested as Esha pulled out her phone. "No. I know I'm going to regret this, but I need to make a quick phonecall". Esha wandered into the kitchen while Chrissy tried to listen in.

"No, no, listen to me, I don't care if she's grown up, send her back"

"Don't you dare, you have the power and do you really want me coming to get her"

Chrissy tried to hear who she was talking to to and moved closer. she heard a man on the other line.

"I want you to find my daughter, send her home"

"For god's sake Esha, she's older enough to discover what Kyrat is really about"

"I swear I'm coming up if you don't do something"

The man just laughed in response "Fine, but you should start acting like the mother you really are"

Esha hung up and stormed into the living room. "Don't you dare tell Antha anything" She said as she stared Chrissy in the eye and stormed out of the apartment.

...

Antha sat on her suitcase kicking the dust when she heard the noise of a car. She looked up to find an old van being driven by a bearded man. The van stopped and the man stepped out. "Antha?". Antha stood up "I assume you're Suji". The man classped her hand in his and shook it while nodding "Yes, yes, I'm very pleased to meet you, now please come this way". Both Antha and Suji stepped into the van. The van drove off with a trail of dust following it. As they drove Antha looked out the window. "You know you couldn't have come at a better time" Siju tried to make conversation but Antha continued to look out the window.

"Do you know Ajay Ghale?". "Who?" Antha looked annoyed but her looked turned into curiosity at the mention of a name. "Oh, he's the son of Mohan Ghale, the founder of the Golden Path. When he was three he and his mother fled to the States, something about how Kyrat changes people". Antha seemed interested as she wrote down these words. "My mother's the same, born in Kyrat, but fled this place when I was younger" She sighed. "So why are you here?" Suji asked. "Mum used to tell me stories of this place, and I want to see this place through my own eyes" Antha replied "Anyway back to Ajay, why is he so great?". "Well reports have said that Ajay is in Kyrat at the moment and they say he will restore peace to this place with the help of the Golden Path". Antha looked out the window when she had a thought "I would like to meet theis Golden Path". Suji laughed "You will, but when the time comes".

It wasn't long before the car pulled up to a large shack. Antha stepped out of the Van and looked over the house. The walls were dirty, and the roof was leaves, the overall appearance was uninviting. Antha took a picture of the place and wrote in her notebook "Living conditions?" before grabbing her suitcase. A man and woman emerged from the shack and approached Antha. "You must be Antha" She said pleased as she shook her hand. "Pra, take her bag" The woman ordered as the man took her suitcase. "Please, follow me to your room" The woman said as she hurried to the shack "Oh, and Antha?" The woman turned to Antha "Welcome to Kyrat"


	5. The Search for Ajay Ghale

Antha had unpacked her bag and sat on her bed. She looked around the room; wooden floor and walls. To be honest it wasn't that bad. She pulled out her map and tried to locate things her mother told her about. She called them "Kyrat's beauty spots". After what seemed like an eternity, Antha decided she was going to get out and see Kyrat with her own eyes. She walked downstairs. Suji was sitting there with a drink. "Off to see Kyrat are we?" He asked. "Well, I figure, I'm not going to waste $1600 in travel fees just to sit around" Antha replied picking up her back pack. "Oh, no, you can't, not dressed like that" The woman who had welcomed her had come running "I'll lend you some clothes". "Oh, Hana, you have a kind heart" Suji said as he finished his drink. He looked at you. "If you get changed you can come along with me, I'm driving the bus and have to collect some more people from the airport". Antha thought about the media options, maybe she shouldn't act like a tourist and head out on her own. "No thank you, but I'll take those clothes" Antha politely replied. "Suit yourself" Suji called back as he left.

15 minutes later Antha was outfited in black boots, dark green militsry pants, and a black loose shirt. She looked herself down in the mirror. "I look like a man" She laughed before heading downstairs. She grabbed her bag from the chair by the bar. "I put some items in there I thought you might need" A voice was heard behind her. Antha spun around to see Pra there. "Hana told me that you're going out, so I fixed some things". Antha smiled "Thank you". He eyes glistened as she said that. "Oh no, don't open you're bag now" Pra insisted "You will know when the time comes". Antha seemed a little worried as she closed her bag, but she smiled as she thanked Pra and Hana for their hospitality and left the shack.

It was a cold day in Kyrat. Antha failed to realize this due to the coat she wore on her arrival. The ground felt hard beneath her feet as she walked. As she walked she thought. She thought about Kyrat and how much it has changed since her mothers time, she also thought about whether it hadn't changed, and she just came here on a good day. Instead of thinking Antha decided to write her thoughts down into her journal. It was then that she realized she left her journal and her camera by her bed and she decided to turn back.

Antha walked through the front door of the shack and saw Hana crying by the bar. Antha rished up to her. "S - S - Suji was shot" Hana stuttered. "He had collected Ajay in his bus when the bus got attacked, it was then when he was shot" Hana sobbed. Antha was horrified, not because of the shooting, but because she had missed the media moment. It was then when she declared the search for Ajay. She grabbed her notebook and wrote "FIND AJAY GHALE" before heading out the door.

Antha decided to head up the mountain to avoid too much work to get back home. It was a struggle climbing at first, but she soon got the hang of it. She tried to avoid the roads as she decided that most of the action was on the side of common Kyrat. It was almost dark and Antha was tired, so she decided to rest in a nearby cave in the edge of the mountain. She sat down on a rock, that was when she felt it, a sharp pain in the side of her leg. She fell and lay on the ground gripping the her leg. She looked up and saw the shooter. She looked up and saw the shooter aim the gun at her head. Antha couldn't move, she didn't know what to do. Antha pulled her bag up to her and began searching. "Shit, shit, shit" Antha said to herself. She reached into the bottom of her bag and pulled out a gun. Before she got the chance to do anything she heard the sound of a gunshot. She closed her eyes and cried, bracing herself for the impact, but nothing hit her. She looked up to find the man who tried to kill her was lying on the floor, dead. Antha lay on the ground waiting for the pain to go away. It did not. She decided that she would simply have to ignore it until she got to the safety of the shack.

An hour later Antha sat on her bed. She examined the wound. In her bag she found a pair of pliers and used them to get the bullet out of her leg. She winced as it came out. She then bandaged her leg to stop the blood flow. On her bed sat a woman, a woman who had just flown to Kyrat, got shot at, and performed surgery on herself. Now that woman was thinking. She was thinking about who had saved her, and she knew someone was looking out for her.

...

In her home Esha sat on her couch. She was watching the news waiting for any reports that featured her daughter. Nothing. Kyrat was useless that way. She stood up and dialed a number.

"Hello, when is my daughter coming back"

She listened

"No, you have to tell her to come back"

As Esha listened she begun to cry

"What do you mean she was shot at? And you left her, what if she's dead?"

"Oh, fine, I'll stop, once you send her home"

The person on the other line hung up.

...

Antha sat on her bed when she received a phone call.


	6. The Phone Call

Antha had gotton out of the bloodied clothes and into a white dress. She sat curled up in her bed regretting her decisions of her choice of holiday. She stared at the wall, in a blur, when her phone rang. Antha was startled, but soon had the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Antha! How's Kyrat?"

"Chrissy, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice"

"Haha, so I'm guessing your mother and I were right about Kyrat all along"

"No no, Kyrat is wonderful, the scenery is simply amazing, such an amazing country"

"Sure, sure, I honestly thought you would be on the flight home right now"

Antha moved the phone down onto her chest to block out the sound. "Shit, it's like she can read my mind".

"No, not at all Chrissy, I'm here to stay for my full holiday, at least I have a job to so while I'm here"

"Oh? and that is?"

"At the airport I ran into my boss, he said reports from Kyrat would make good business for the paper"

Antha pressed the phone to her chest again as Hana came in with a tray of food.

"Look Chrissy, I have to go, dinner time"

"Okay Antha, you enjoy your genuine cuisine while I enjoy my American Chinese food"

"Haha, Bye Chrissy"

"Yeah, see you when you get home"

Antha sighed as she hung up. "Damnit, now I have to stay" She slapped the bed causing Hana to be scream in shock. Hana finished folding the bed sheets she was holding and sat next to Antha. "What's up sweetie?". "Nothing" Antha snapped back. "Look, something wrong, I hadn't always lived in Kyrat and I was like you when I arrived" Hana reassured. "Is it really that obvious" Antha asked worried. "No, not at all" Hana quickly replied. Antha just stared at her like she was stupid. "Okay, it was completely obvious, I had to tell Pra not to say anything" Hana laughed. Antha giggled. "Well Antha, I'll let you get back to your food". And with that, Hana left.

Antha took a bite of her curry and sighed. "this is good, just like Mum used to make". Antha curled up in her bed and fell asleep.

The next day Pra stood behind the bar polishing the counter when Antha came down the stairs. She wore jeans and a white t - shirt. Pra looked up. "Ah you're awake". Antha blushed as she pushed her hair behind her ear. It wasn't the kind of blushing that you do when a cute guy notices you, not like Pra and Hanah weren't attractive, it was more like the kind of blushing you do when you're embarrassed and trying not to make it obvious.

Pra jumped over the counter and stood in front of Antha. He twiddled his thumbs as he stood in front of her. Antha looked at him, but really looked at him. Since arriving in Kyrat she had not had a good look at him, she hadn't noticed his dark hair that was long, but not too long that it covered his face, but not too short that it lacked volume. He wore a black tank top with a white button up over it. His shirt wasn't done up and his sleeves were rolled up. He wore jeans and boots. Antha looked down nervously and saw his muscles that she failed to notice before. "He's not half bad" Antha thought to himself.

"So umm" Pra said as nervously ran his fingers though his hair, "If you're going exploring I'd be happy to accompany you, you know, to show you around". "Sure, I'd be happy to have company" Antha nervously replied.

And with that, Antha and Pra had left the shack and were headed down the path.

...

**Okay guys, I must say that I am really excited for this story and I can't wait to get further into it because I have so many ideas for further chapters and conversation in those chapters, but I'm not giving out any hints, unless of course you're all nice to me (jks, but no really, it's true). Keep commenting your reviews and messaging me your question. xxx**


	7. The Meeting

Antha and Pra walked along the path. It was pretty peaceful in Kyrat, allowing the two to admire the view. Antha looked to her right at the mountains, and Pra also looked to his right, but not at the mountains. "So, what's your relation with Hana?" The woman asked hopefully. "Oh, umm, she's just my sister?" Pra replied nervously. "Really?" A shocked Antha replied. "I would've thought some one like you would have a girlfriend by now". "Na, I have my eyes on someone else" Pra replied glancing at Antha, "And anyway, I would've asked you the same question". Antha laughed. "How do you know I don't have a boyfriend". It was Pra's turn to laugh, "Because if you did, you wouldn't be in Kyrat". Antha went silent. "His name was Ben" She said as she continued to walk. "And he wasn't right for you because he hunted for fun" Pra finished her sentence. "How did you know?" Antha looked at Pra. "Trust me, it's that obvious" Pra laughed. Antha blushed.

Antha turned her head to the mountains. "So where are you taking me?". Pra continued to look forward, "I have some places I have to be". It wasn't long before the pair entered a small village. Antha observed people running around doing their jobs. This is the Kyrat Antha wanted to see. She took a picture of the town and wrote in her notebook "The Real Kyrat" before closing her notebook. "What was that for?" Pra curiously asked. "Oh, job in media" Antha quickly replied. "Oh, okay, Don't let the King see those" Pra joked. Antha stood nervously. "Come along" Pra said as he led Antha into a house.

A man and a woman stood around the table while another man over looked them. Pra and Antha entered the house. "Ah Pra, you made it" The man by the table said, "But who is this?" He said motioning to Antha. "She's a friend" Pra replied. "Oh, I see, well are you going to introduce us to your friend?" The woman asked. "Oh of course" Pra replied, Amita, Sabal, this is Antha, Antha, this is Amita and Sabal, the leaders of the Golden Path". Antha waved. Amita and Sabal nodded. "Well Pra, I would like to introduce you to Ajay Ghale" Amita said as Ajay stood up. "We believe Ajay is the person the golden path needs to help us take back Kyrat" Sabal said.

"I'm sorry to interupt, but would I be able to get a picture of Ajay?" Antha nervously asked. "It's for her job" Pra added. "Whatever" Amita replied, "Just be quick". Antha nodded as she took a picture of Ajay. "Now, down to business" Sabal ordered.

Antha zoned out during the meeting, but managed to get some points about the Golden Path for her front page. "Now, I need something from the other side" She thought to herself.

As Pra and Antha walked home Antha talked about her life at home. "That sounds exciting compared to Kyrat" Pra exclaimed. "Maybe, but I think you just need to stray of the path to find adventure" Antha replied. Antha looked across the horizon to a large palace. She stopped to admire it's beauty. "That's the palace, we can't go there, and I don't really want to go there". The sudden break in silence startled Antha. "Oh, okay" She replied as she started to walk again. "Maybe you don't want to go there, but I do" She thought to herself, "What's the worse that could happen, it's not like I'm going to die".

...

**God it feels like this story has gone on forever, but hasn't actually gotten anywhere, maybe it's time to introduce another character ;) Also I want to know how people feel about two certain character *cough cough* Pra and Antha. xx**


	8. The Garden

Antha awoke the next day and got dressed. She wore green pants, white shirt and a denim jacket. She went throug her bag. Gun, camera, phone, notebook, medi kit, food, water, ammo. She hurried downstairs to get breakfast. Pra was sitting by the bar. He turned to see Antha. "Are you going out?" He asked concerned. "Yeah" Antha shrugged it off. "Will you be alright?" He asked. Antha nodded as she sat by the table. Hana came out from the kitchen with breakfast and handed Antha her serve. Antha ate it silently. "So where are you going?" Pra asked. Antha continued to eat, "Just for a walk around, I might not be back until a couple of days". "I don't think you - " Pra was interrupted before he could continue. "Pra please" Hana scolded. "I think it's I good idea you're getting out and about" She smiled. "Look, I'm not stupid, I know how to survive out there, I WAS born here" Antha retorted. Pra looked down at the table.

Antha grabbed her bag and left the shack. No one else was around and the paths were quiet. It was peacefull and Antha was enjoying the fresh air. She checked her phone and realized she had been walking for hours, and there was no way she was getting home before dark. She looked across the mountains. The magnificent palace didn't seem too far off, she only needed a car.

...

Meanwhile Pra paced back and forth in the shack. "Pra would you stop that?" Hana ordered. "No, I'm worried, what if something bad happend?" Pra replied. "She was born here, I'm sure she knows about the dangers" Hana tried to calm Pra down, but he continued to pace back and forth. Hanah paused. "You like her, don't you?". Pra stopped pacing, but didn't answer. "If you're really that worried, ring her when it gets dark" Hana commented.

...

The sun had begun to set, and Antha decided to settle in a cave on the edge of the mountain. She didn't want a repeat of last time, so she scoped out the area. There only seemed to be two men. Both talked in there native tongue, so she couldn't understand completely about what they were saying, however, they did have a car.

She pulled out her gun.

The next day she took their car and followed along the road. "This would make an amazing front page" She thought to herself. She stopped the car, and continued on foot.

...

Esha stood in her kitchen cooking breakfast. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said

"Hello Esha, my, you're little girl is quite the adventurer"

"Don't you dare" Esha threatened, "I trusted you not to get her in any danger"

"She doesn't need me, she got shot at and survived, it's not like she wants me anyway"

"What? When"

The phone hung up.

...

As Antha walked she thought about her stomach. The last time she ate was yesterday's breakfast, and she didn't eat much. Antha thought about her article, she had views from the rebellious, the poorer, now all she needed was the more fortunates opinion. Antha walked and thought, in fact she was so caught up in her thoughts that she walked into a wall. She looked up. The wall was tall and white with red decorations on the top. She tried to look over the wall, but it was too tall. "Well, that's a fortunate citizen of Kyrat" She said quietly to herself and took a picture. She then took out her notebook and wrote "Too Fortunate? Perhaps some equality is needed". She closed her book.

Antha continued along the wall until she found a crack. She placed her foot in the crack and pushed off from the ground. In one swift move she was over the wall. Antha couldn't believe her eyes. She was in a beautiful garden, with murals, paintings, ponds and flowers. Antha sat on a bench and pulled out her notebook to record her findings. Antha was so into her writing that she failed to hear someone behind her.

"I always wondered why Kyrat can't be as fashionable as us"


	9. Dinner with the King

Antha sat in shock, not daring to turn at the strangely familiar voice she heard.

"You should give some pointers to my army" The voice chuckled. Antha slowly turned her head, followed by her body. She saw a man. A man with an obviously dyed undercut, a light pink shirt with darker swirls on it, and a pink suit. The man moved around to the front of the bench. As he did, he did it slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. He pulled out his phone, and flicked through some things. "Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to stare?".

Antha snapped out of her haze, not realizing that she had been staring. "Hasn't anyone told you its rude to play on your phone when you're talking to something?" Antha shot back as she flicked her hair. The man, obviously offended by this reaction slowly placed his phone back in his pocket and stared at the woman in front of her. He placed his hand on her notebook. Antha saw the man going for her notebook and grabbed it. The man slapped her hand. "Fucking give me the book". She slowly drew her hand back as the man flicked through her book. He seemed disappointed. "Do you really believe all that has been told to you about Kyrat? He laughed. "I - I " Antha stammered back. Next the Man went for her camera. "Well dear, you certainly have proved to be helpful to me, but I must send you home now" The man commented. Antha looked disappointed. "Well ,it's not my fault, I had a job to send you home, and that is what I shall do" He declared. Antha sat disappointed while the man just stared at her. "Fine, you can stay a little bit longer" The man gave in. Antha smiled. "But first, dinner!" The pink suited man declared.

Two men came up and took Antha by the arms as they led her into the building. She was escorted into a room the size of a small theatre. "This place is bigger than my apartment" Antha whispered under her breath. The man stood in the room. "Well, I'll be off, have a nice rest, enjoy the food, I promise you dear, I'll be back". And with that the man left. Antha looked around, she couldn't find any food. She gave up on her hungry thoughts and took a bath.

The water felt nice on her skin, and it cleaner her wound. She washed the oil out of her hair which had been up for three days. After a while her stomach got the best of her and she quickly got dressed. When she re-entered her room a large platter of food was sitting on the table. Antha though about it, before coming to the conclusion that she would not be able to eat all that food.

Her phone rang. She looked at the caller, it was Pra.

Hello?"

"Antha, where are you?"

"I'm at the fancy house by the mountains"

"Fuck, Antha, you have to leave?

"Why?"

"it's not safe, that's the palace and that's where Pagan Min lives"

"He seems alright"

"He does that, but he's bad news, like really bad news"

"Really? He seems like an asshole" Antha chuckled

"Just trust me on that, Okay, find a way to leave"

And with that Pra hung up. Antha was confused, she couldn't understand the problem with the King. The name hung at the back of her mind, like she had met him before. Antha turned around and froze. Pagan Min stood by the door. He lent on the frame. "Pagan", was all Antha could manage to say. "Ah, you act as if you know me" Pagan said as he invited himself into the room. "You know something" Antha demanded to know what he knew. All he did was laugh. Antha relaxed thinking that he heard none of the phone call. Pagan sat in one of the chairs by the table. "An asshole? Really?" He asked jokingly "And here I thought I was being hospitable" He chuckled. Antha's face dropped. He eyed the food "I suppose you need help with the food" He gestured to the table. Antha crossed her arms. "Actually, I'm quite fine" She said with a slight smile testing the water. Pagan pressed his lips together, thinning them out. He looked short of his temper, but didn't crack. He stood up, then proceeded to look at Antha from her head to her feet, all while eyeing her figure, "I never doubted you" He said smiling.

Antha clenched her fists as Pagan left. She then proceeded to force herself to finish every last mouthful.

...

**I don't know, it just felt weird publishing this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. A lot actually, however it feels like the views and replies/feedback as significantly dropped since chapter 6. Anyway, writing is pretty much all I have to do with my life, so I will continue, for my own sake. I will be continuing with my other story "The Beginning" as more people seem to enjoy that. I hope those who do read this chapter enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	10. Whatever the Woman Says

Antha awoke to the sun in her eyes. She squinted as she rolled over in the soft bed. She lay there as the sun continued to rise before she unwillingly got up. Antha still wore the clothes from the day before as she hadn't been able to retrieve her belongings. She stood on the cold ground, and approached the door. She was about to turn the handle when she heard a voice on the other side.

"Yes, okay, okay...Yep, yes" The voice sounded annoyed by the person on the other side.  
>"Yes, Okay, as soon as possible, bye bye" The voice soon turned upbeat, as if the man was smiling as he talked.<p>

Antha heard footsteps coming to her room. She ran back to her bed and sat down. The door flung open and Pagan stood there, looking quite frustrated and tired. He held onto his phone. "Women" He muttered. "Promise me you'll never turn into one of those things". Antha froze. Pagan put his phone into his pocket. "Ah, yes, I suppose you would like to know who I was talking to" Pagan said with a slight smile, "But of course all in good time". Antha sat disappointadly at the surprises. She just wanted to go back to the shack. "But first, my dear" Pagan clapped his hands together. "Breakfast, now follow me".

Pagan led the way down a flight of stairs and a hallway, all while holding his finger in the air as if he was to announce something. Occasionly he would hold his hands together in front of him in pure delight. "Now, you're going to love today's arrangements" He said as he looked back at Antha. "And I can't wait to get started" He added. Antha roze in refusal. Pagan stopped, he looked at Antha as if she had said something rude, and Pagan was offended by her actions. "I hate it when people stop" He paused "It causes so many problems". Antha paused. "I want to go back to the shack" was all she said. Pagan rolled his eyes. "Honestly, some people can't be greatfull. He began walking to a door which lead outside. "Well, I present to you, Kyrat" He said "You will leave my humble home, and you will not return". Antha stepped outside. Pagan closed the door enough to block any entrance back in. "Live in the shack for all I care" He dismissed her. Antha froze at how quickly the man infront of her got offended. Pagan rolled his eyes in a daze. "Oh the fun we would of had". Pagan returned to reality and met Anthas soft eyes with a cold hearted stare. "Well, goodbye" He said as he shut the door in her face.

Antha soon began the long trek back to the shack. Although she had Pra's number, she didn't want to call him to pick her up. She wanted to walk in her own stupidity. The walk back took less time than the walk to the palace and Antha soon was able to open the door to the shack. When she did she was greeted by warm arms around her.

...

Pagan sat at his dining table. His hands held up his head. Pagan stared at the wooden table. After a minute he stood up. "Gary... GARY! cancel today's plans" He yelled, "What? No, of course not...What? No it's that other woman...Yes, yes I know". Pagan's gaze returned back to the table.

...

Antha awkwardly looked down. Pra loosened his grip on Antha, he stood back nervously. "So, umm" Pra rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the ceiling. Antha softly giggled. There was a strange feeling in Antha, she hadn't felt with any other men before. Antha enjoyed this feeling as it bubbled up inside of her. Hana laughed. "Pra, we should probably start going now". "Oh yeah, umm, Antha, we're going to meet up with the Golden Path, we wont be back until the morning" Pra explained. "Oh, Okay" Antha mumbled as they left the shack.

Antha sat on her bed. She listened to the sound of her stomach. She decided to text Pra, asking where she can find food. She searched through her contacts, but one particular name caught her eye first. She rung the number.

"Hello, listen, I'm bored, and hungry"

"Oh, of course, but what makes you think you can ring me?"

"I do"

"We'll come by, but please wear something more suitable"

Antha hung up. She looked in the mirror. "Suitable? what is suitable?" She thought to herself. "There rally isn't much I can do" She mumbled before pulling her hair into a bun and wearing a red dress she brought along, but didn't think she would need. There was a knock at the door.

...

Antha opened the door revealing two men. She followed them downstairs into the living room. A familiar man stood behind the bar. "Now, that is more suitable, but you could've tried harder" The man said without taking his eyes off the wine glass in his hand. He looked up. "Well, I do suppose in these circumstances, I'll have a word with my tailor". He placed the wine glass down next to another one, and started pouring champagne into the glasses. He drew the glass up to his lips before pausing and lowering it down to the table. "I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to get dressed to eat in your own home?". Antha said nothing. "Pathetic" The man rolled his eyes. "Grab your bag, we're leaving". Antha opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "Apparently I'm doing a terrible job at this hospitality thing, honestly though, these women" He rolled his eyes again. "Thank god you're nothing like them". "Like what? A bitch?" Antha questioned. "No, of course not, I can clearly tell you're one of those, I meant a women" The man replied while sipping his champagne. Antha stood offended. "Anyway, we must be off now" The man emerged from behind the bar and walked to the door. He held it open. "Well come along now" He gestured to the world outside. Antha stepped through the door. "Let's try again" He said, getting riled up.

...

**Alright guys, chapter 9 of the story. Funniest thing happened today, I got a haircut, but it ended up a bit shorter than expected, so I've decided to dye my hair blonde and cosplay Pagan Min, should be good, like, I aint even mad it ended up shorter. So, always look on the bright side of life, lol.**


	11. Act VIII Take 2

The trip back up the mountain was a blur and it wasn't long before the man and the woman sat opposite each other at a table. The man seemed impatient as he tapped his fork on the empty plate. The woman just sat in silence. A native South - Asian man rushed in. He bowed. "Dinner will be in 10 minutes" He rushed out. The man threw his fork at the door barely missing the man as he went through the door. "Pagan" The woman coughed. "Oh, why must everything be so slow?" Pagan groaned. "Pfft, Women" The woman scoffed. "Antha" Pagan shot back. It was Antha's turn to shut up, maybe offending the king wasn't a good idea. Both adults sat silently in their chairs. Antha thought. Being in Pagan's presence was always nervous for her, she didn't know why, but there was something about him that caused the whole country to live in fear. Antha admitted that time with Pagan Min wasn't always pleasant, but a job was a job. She decided then and there that she wasn't going to become accustomed to his home.

She sat silently and looked around the room. On one side of the room was what appeared to be a bar, and next to that was a large painting of Pagan himself mounted on the wall. The wallpaper looked more expensive than Antha's whole apartment.

Pagan sat straight in his chair. His eyes watched Antha attentively. He was like an eagle stalking its prey. Antha lifted her head and met his cold hard gaze, she lowered her head. The man from before rushed back into the room carying two plates. He placed one in front of Pagan Min, followed by one in front of Antha. Pagan said nothing. She looked at her food, it looked delicious. "Now dear, enjoy" Pagan said gesturing to the aray of food that was now placed all along the table. They ate. Pagan looked at Antha. "Tell me dear, the story of Antha" He said. Antha paused. "Why, is there something you don't know?" Antha smirked. "Your mother" He insisted. "Is over protective and tries to control my life" Antha finished Pagan's sentenced. "You have no idea" Pagan sighed.

Pagan rose from the table first. He stood up behind his chair. Antha stood up. "I must be going now, I'm sure Pra and Hana are back now" She said as she tucked in her chair. "Of course dear, but first, a drink?" Pagan suggested approaching the bar. Antha paused before walking over to the bar. Pagan began mixing.

Drink in hand Antha looked around the room. In the far side of the room sat a cd player, she turned it on not bothering to change the disk (I bet we can all guess the first song that started to play). The _Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go? _began blaring into the room. Pagan looked at Antha waiting for a reaction. She closed her eyes. "I love 70s music" she sighed. Pagan's face softened and he continued with the drinks. Antha's glass slammed down on the bar. "Another" She said. Pagan poured more into the glass. The music played on and Pagan stood behind the bar, offended by the invasion of privacy.

Antha now stood on the recently cleared table dancing along to the music. Her heels sat on the floor in a heap by the bar. She kept calling Pagan to join her. Pagan watched silently. For the first time in Antha's life, she was looked at with compassion. For the first time, she ment something to someone. It was on this night, when Antha's whole night changed.

Antha jumped off the table, almost falling to the ground. "I'm sorry" She said sincerely looking at Pagan. "And what for?" Pagan asked. "I'm sorry" She repeated. Antha sat on the ground. "I'm tired". Pagan lifted her up into his arms. He was doing the right thing. "You're drunk, and not going home" He explained as he carried her to a larger bedroom than before. This room was more decorated than before, and had more furniture. He tucked her into the bed, left the room, and shut the door.

The next morning Antha woke up and looked around the room. She didn't recognize where she was and first was shocked. She soon remembered the night before. "How embarrasing" She groaned as she rubbed her head. Antha slipped out of bed and walked to the door. She passed a mirror and looked at herself. He hair was a mess, but she was wearing different clothes from last night. Antha turned red.

She walked down the hall and came to a door. She knocked. "Finally, one of you have learnt how to knock" A voice said from inside. Antha entered the room. "Oh it's you". Pagan sat in the well lit room, writing. "How di-" Antha was interupted. "You were drunk" Pagan interupted without lifting his eyes from his work. Antha sat down. "No I wasn't" She bursted out. "Then why do you ask what happened?". "When I went to bed, I went to bed wearing the dress I wore last night, and I woke up in this". Pagan continued to write. "Ah, well, that's the interesting bit" Pagan informed. "Did yo-". "No". "Oh, okay" Antha stood up. "You know, it's been a while since a woman has passed out in my bed" Pagan sighed. Antha went red. "Get dressed, we're going to have fun today" Pagan ordered. Antha returned to her room and put some clothes on before hurrying outside.

Pagan stood in his black coat infont of his helicopter. A guard approached him. "Don't get dirt on my pants" He yelled as he stepped back. Antha approached him. "Ah, and there's the star child" He placed his gloved hands on her face. "I'm sorry, but what am I here for?" Antha politely asked. "You, are going back to the shack, I have a letter of apology for Pra and Hana". Antha stood silently, shocked by Pagan's actions. "Well hurry up" Pagan demanded. Antha boarded the helicopter, and sat opposite Pagan.

It wasn't long before Antha returned to the shack. She handed the note to a relieved Pra and Hana. They read the note. As they did, their faces turned from relieved to horrified. "You see, it's easy" I voice said from behind Antha. Pagan Min stood in the shack, he was holding a pen which he fiddled with. "You're going to help me find Ajay Ghale",


	12. The Monster?

Pagan stood fiddling with his pen. Antha stood frozen. "We will never hand Ajay over to you like that" Hana shouted. Pra stood in front of hana to defend her. "Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice" Pagan said as the guards burst into the shack. One grabbed Antha and pulled her outside. Antha closed her eyes as she heard gunshots. Pagan left the shack, unfazed by the events. "Well then, shall we be off then?" He asked as he approached Antha. Antha cried. "You - you - killed them" She fought back tears. "Well, yes, I had to you see" Pagan responded. Antha ran. The army raised their guns. They fired, before Pagan raised his hands. Antha continued to run as tears ran down her face. She kept thinking over and over that she had to get out, she had to get away from Kyrat.

...

Pagan stood by the helicopter, he watched as Antha's figure became smaller and smaller. He said nothing, as his stare pierced the landscape. "Cut her off at the airport".

...

Antha ran to the airport. Her one way home. She stepped on the concrete floor. The airport was empty, apart from a couple of small planes that would take her away from Kyrat. She looked down on herself. Her clothes were torn, and her shoes were worn. "I'm going to need a new wardrobe when I get home" She told herself. She felt her phone buzz. She read the message. "We're going to miss you" was all that it read. She put her phone away and approached the main building.

"Nice of you to show up" A pink suited man said from inside the building. "I want to go home" Antha said looking down to hide her tears. "And we will" Pagan said as he lead Antha out to his helicopter. Antha said nothing as she allowed herself back in the arms of Pagan Min.

Pagan led Antha back to her room. She sat on her bad and Pagan left. Pagan entered her room two hours after he put her there and Antha still sat there. Pagan groaned "Really? I thought you'd be over this by now". Pagan turned to leave. "Why?" Antha asked. Pagan paused, "Kill one to save many". "What do you mean?" Antha questioned.

"Your friend, was a traitor, used to work for me"

"What happened?"

"He started stealing things, information"

"Pagan?"

"He gave it to those terrorist"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

For the first time in her life, Antha looked at Pagan as a human being. A being who experienced pain and struggle. For the first time Pagan Min was just a human, a human in this inflated world. The two stayed silent. "Now, my dear, we, have a party to attend" Pagan said excited. "We do?" Antha asked nervously. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to embarrass you" He reassured as he left. He turned around. "I had my tailor make some dresses for you". He left.

Antha had a bath. Her legs were bruised and scared. The blood that had dried on her skin had dislodged and had coloured the water red. She washed her hair. The weather had changed her hair, it was coarse, and unpleasant. She drained the water. Antha stepped out of the bath and stood naked in front of the mirror. She sighed at her figure. Her ribs begun to poke out and her figure was fading. She lifted up her foot, her heels were bruised and calloused. There was a knock at the door. "Fuck" Antha said a little louder than expected. She grabbed the dress that sat by the mirror and slipped it on. "Umm, come in" She stammered. Pagan entered the room. "Are we ready?" He asked. Antha fell onto the bed and buried her head into her pillow. "I can't go" She murmured. Pagan looked confused. "Look at me, I'm a mess, an embarrassment" She sighed. Pagan sat down next to her. "Really, I think you look absolutely splendid" He commented. Antha sat up and looked at Pagan. For the first time, when Antha looked at Pagan, Pagan looked back at her. For the first time she didn't look into his cold hard stare. For the first time, she saw herself. "Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to stare?" Antha giggle. Pagan stood up. "Of course, but I make the rules here". Antha slipped on the black heels she wore when she arrived in Kyrat, she flinched as she slipped them on. "Just ignore the pain, don't make a fool of yourself" She reminded herself.

Pagan and Antha sat opposite each other in the helicopter. Antha sat nervously. Pagan showed no emotion. He looked at Antha. "Don't worry, we'll do this together" He smiled. Antha relaxed, but tensed up again when the helicopter landed. Pagan reached forward and grabbed her hand. Antha's eyes dilated. "Wha-" She was interrupted. "You look like you needed it". Antha stood up and looked at the landscape. They appeared to be in the mountains. "Take my arm" Pagan instructed. She placed her hand on Pagan's arm for support. They both entered the building. Light's filled the room, along with decorations. Women with pretty dresses danced around the room with their partners. "Why are we here?" Antha whispered. "To celebrate" Pagan whispered back. "Oh". As they entered everyone turned to look at Pagan. He leant down to Antha's height. "You can let go now" He whispered. "Believe me, I've tried to let go five times before" She whispered in reply. Pagan nodded

The pair walked up to an Asian woman with pink hair. "Today is a marvelous day for Kyrat" The woman toasted with another man. "Indeed it is" Pagan commented causing the woman to turn around in fear. "Oh, it's you" She said disappointed as she eyed Pagan up and down. "I was expecting a prince charming". "Am I not that?" Pagan asked. "Not anymore". The woman stared at Antha who clung to Pagan's arm nervously. "She's like a chihuahua" The woman laughed. "Yuma" Pagan angered "That is enough. "I'd like you to meet Antha".


	13. Wait, What?

**Alright guys, I just want to let you know that this chapter really changes the storyline of the original game, as so far, the story kind of follows it, but who cares? This is my story and things just got weird.**

...

The pink haired woman looked Antha in the eye. "So?" She asked before turning back around, uninterested. "I must apologize" Pagan spoke up, "She's a sister to me".

...

Heels clicked along the floor of Pagan's palace. They moved into the dining room, and sat down. Music played. Two guards ran in in defence, before being ordered to leave.

...

Antha stood silently, she was now off Pagan's arm and stood against the wall. She held her drink and looked at the substance. Kyrat had really grown on her, and she just consumed whatever was handed to her, despite it's colour or texture. She peered down at her feet; they begun to swell in the heels she wore and she was having a hard time ignoring the pain. A tall man found his way next to her. He had dark, short hair, and wore a tank top, and shorts. "Hello lovely, what fool left you here all alone?" He asked as he moved in closer. "Antha pulled her head back, she could smell the alcohol in his breath. "Come on baby, let's dance" He insisted leaning in closer to Antha as she moved away. Antha laughed. "I don't even know your name" She chuckled. The man stepped back and gathered his pride. "It's Het" He gladly announced before leaning in to her face. "it means love" He whispered in her ear.

Antha was not enjoying the company and eyed the room for Pagan, but she couldn't find him. "Look" She looked down "Umm, Het, I'd love to Tango, but maybe another time" She said as she slipped past him. "I'll hold that too you" He yelled after her, before chugging his drink. Antha escaped outside. The moonlight hit her face causing her to shine. "Shit, I didn't know it was this late". Antha stood silently under the moonlight when she heard someone talking. She took a step towards the noise when she winced at the pain of her feet. "i'm sorry, I can't do this" She softly spoke as she took her shoes off. The ground was cold and hard under her feet, and hurt her softly exposed skin.

She looked around a wall to find Pagan standing there on the phone, he seemed distressed and annoyed, yet somehow he didn't release anything, and remained collected. Antha hadn't realized that she had been standing there for a while, and slipped back to the entrance. She braced herself against a column and sighed. "Well, you look absolutely stunning under this light" A voice said. Antha spun around to see Pagan standing there. Had he known about her standing there watching his conversation. "Now, although this is a very informal situation, if you listen very carefully" He informed as he moved next to Antha. He looked at her. "You can still here the music" He finished as he closed his eyes and lifted his head up to follow the light. Antha mimicked his actions. She smiled at the thought before slowly opening her eyes. Sorry, you missed you're opportunity last night. Pagan opened his eyes and said nothing. He seemed disappointed, before following Antha's eyes to her feet. "I see, such a big disappointment" He commented. "You see, Kyrat does that to people". Antha looked puzzled. "Does what?" She asked. Pagan said nothing, but his face dropped. She decided not to push it. "It changes people" He said slowly. "Or so I'm told" He perked up. He clapped his now gloved hands. "So, we best be off then" He walked off towards the helicopter. Antha saw that she hit a sensitive spot in his life, and followed him cautiously.

The two sat in the helicopter. "I couldn't help but blame myself" Pagan spoke as he looked out to the landscape. "Pagan, you don't have to" was all Antha said. She hated to see people sad, so she tended to avoid that side of people.

They landed and Pagan walked infront of Antha to get to the Palace. They stepped in, and no guards were around. "Really guys? I go away for a couple of hours and you don't do anything?" He shouted into the empty building. "Fucking useless". Pagan spun around. Antha stood there nervously, not knowing what to do now, and if she was welcome any further into the palace. "It's probably late, but there's nothing better to do" He said hopefully "Care for a drink?". "Oh god yes" Antha relieving said as she sped into the dining room. She stopped when she got in. Pagan walked in. "What's wrong?" He asked. He too enters the room, and stopped next to Antha.

In Pagan's seat sat a lady. A lady with long brown hair, light skin and a curvy figure. She wore a red figure hugging dress and black stilettos. Her feet were leant up on the table, and she had a drink in her hand. She checker her nails. They were long and red. "What took you so long?" She asked rhetorically still looking at her nails. She put her feet down and leant forward on the table. "You know what? I was sitting here for an hour" She calmly said. He voice raised. "An HOUR, One fucking hour". She leant back in the chair and swirled her drink with her finger. "Pathetic". Antha stepped back, there was obviously something going on between the two. Pagan put his hand up. "You're not going anywhere" He ordered. Antha stepped forward. "Look at her!" He exclaimed. Antha did, she was fucking perfect. Antha remembered when she was like that, when her manicured hands would tap the table, and her body would get her enough free drinks for a killer hangover. She dropped her head. "What do you see?" Pagan asked. Antha wasn't going to reply. Pagan laughed as he walked up to the lady. Antha wasn't sure what her was going to do, he showed no emotion.

Pagan leant in. "Skylar? What are you doing here? I thought you left" He calmly questioned. Skylar laughed. "Is that anyway to treat a Queen?" She laughed. "A Queen you may be, but a Lady you are not". The woman stood obviously offended. She shrugged. "Well, apparently, to stay a citizen I have to visit here at least every five years" She stated. The woman bent over, flaunting her perfectly toned ass. Antha stood silently by the door. Pagan pushed her away. "Get out of here, quit whoring us out". Skylar giggled as she left. She ran a finger through Antha's hair. "See ya doll". She slid out of the room and the clink of her heels could be heard down the hall. Pagan remained silent as he sat back in his seat. He seemed annoyed. Antha didn't want to ask what it was about. "I won't bite" He announced as he waved Antha in. Still up for that drink?". Antha nodded, what harm could it do?. The music still played from before, but it wasn't the 70s compilation that played before, it was soft background music.

Antha sipped her drink. She crossed her legs and leant forward. "I'm sorry, I have to ask". Pagan sat attentively. "Who was that?". Pagan opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. "That, legally" He paused. "Is my wife".


	14. Please, Explain

Antha stood shocked. Pagan rested his chin on his fist. Antha coughed. "I'm sorry, you're what?" She stammered holding her drink. "Now I know you didn't mishear me" Pagan smiled. "Oh, I'm just, a little shocked" Antha thought, "yes, shocked. Pagan walked over to his painting. "She worked for me, as a spy". Antha looked at the ground. "Okay, I get that, but why marry her?". Pagan relaxed and raised his hand. "Ah, now you see, she travelled a lot from Kyrat to America, so much in fact people were getting, umm, suspicious" He explained. Antha relaxed. "So you married her so she could finish her work" Antha finished Pagan's explanation. "Unfortunately, she's just like any other woman I have met". Pagan rolled his eyes. "Excuse me?" Antha butted back. "She cared only for her looks, and soon went back to America".

Antha stood in her bare feet. She stared at the ground below her. Glass in hand, she thought. She thought about Kyrat, and the situation she was in - with her family, with her friends, and of course, with Pagan. She should be dead by now, she should've died when I was shot at. "Something on your mind, dear?". Antha looked up and found Pagan staring at her attentively. "Oh, no, nothing" Antha replied. "Honestly, if I knew she was coming, I would've gotten you some shoes" Pagan laughed. Antha stood silently. What kind of woman was she compared to Skylar? Skylar was perfect, like Antha used to be, but Skylar had the power, and money to stay perfect in Kyrat. "Sorry, too soon" Pagan apologized. He stood up. "Well, it is getting late". Pagan talked, trying to lighten the mood of the room, and cover his rejection. Antha laughed. Pagan stared. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Pagan" Antha looked up. :Care to dance?".

"What?" He asked.

"Well, if you're quiet, you can still hear the music"

Pagan laughed. Antha didn't say anything.

"Well, my dear, may I have this dance?" Pagan bowed as Antha chuckled. This was the first time Antha had been this close to Pagan Min, not physically, but mentally. Emotionally. Antha poured herself another drink. And another. And another. She wanted the pain of everything, everything about Kyrat that she wished to not remember, to go away. "Antha, it's getting late" Pagan commented. Antha tried to stand, but ended up falling into Pagan's arms. He carried her to her room.

Antha lay on the bed and Pagan stood by the door.

"Pagan?"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"Goodnight"

Antha awoke the next morning with a headache. She ran a bath and slipped beneath the water. Antha tried to remember what happened the night before, that's when it hit her. She grabbed her mobile and dialed Pagan.

"Good morning, my dear"

"Pagan, about last night, I didn-"

"Don't worry about it"

"No, but I didn't mean it, it was in the moment"

"Women do that, they can tell you they love you in the moment and mean it, men on the other hand. No, men only really love you in hindsight. When too much distance has built up"

"Pagan, perhaps we should talk about this in person"

"I'll be there in five"

Antha hung up and stood silently in the bathroom. She then realized that she was standing naked in font of her bath. "Crap, I forgot clothes". There was a knock at the bedroom door. "Umm, one minute" Antha fiddled with the towel. "Umm Pagan?" She asked. "Yes?" A voice was heard from behind the door. "I'm in the bathroom" Antha went silent and breathed in "And I've forgotten my clothes" She added. Pagan laughed. "One moment".

Antha was soon dressed, she smiled at her own stupidity. "Now, shall we talk?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to her. "What's the point now?" Antha laughed. "Well, I can think of many a point to continue this discussion" Pagan noted. Antha stood up. "I'm going for walk".

Antha walked for what must have been hours. It wasn't long before the stars were shining down on her. Meanwhile Pagan stood in the dining room with Skylar. "I think it's time you left, Kyrat means nothing to you".

...

Antha continued on her walk. At first she was worried about the route she took, but she felt like she knew where she was going. Antha headed back to the Palace. She tried to slip past to her room but was stopped by a familiar voice. "What about her?" Antha turned to see Skylar gesturing to her. "You go on about how she's not a woman, and yet she stays". Pagan went quiet. For once Antha had seen Pagan Min, THE Pagan Min, lost for words. "Yuma was right, she's just like Ishwari" Skylar scoffed. "Skylar" Pagan shot back. "Whatever, your loss" Skylar said as she pushed past Antha and ran out the door. Pagan slumped down in his chair. Antha saw, that at this time, it was her turn to comfort him, just as he had done so many timed before. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Pagan, you don't need to say anything" She spoke softly. "I know about Ishwari and Lakshmana". Pagan said nothing. "I'll be off now, perhaps it'll be better". Antha walked back to her room. She looked at her phone. It was ringing.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Antha?"

"Pra? I thought you were dead"


	15. You ruined it

Antha stood in her room, her her hand clutched her phone, and she pressed her phone to her ear.

"Pra, I thought you were dead!?" She said in disbelief as she repeated what she said seconds before. Pra lightly sobbed, "No, but they got Hana".

"How could they do this, and to think are saw something" Antha cried.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing". Antha covered her phone with her hand and looked around her room. "Pra, I need to get out of here" She whispered.

"This is probably a bad time, but there won't be a better time".

Antha hung up and sat on her bed silently. She couldn't hear anything from the hall and assumed Pagan was still seated in the dining room. She slipped on her boots, and opened the window.

...

A short haired blonde girl was sitting in front of her computer. She occasionally glanced at her phone waiting for a call from her best friends, who had been in Kyrat for weeks now. Nothing. She moved to the window. "Where are you?" She asked into the street. A sound was heard from the hall, followed by a knock at the door. Chrissy spun around as the door flew open. A muscular man stood in the doorway. He had thick brown hair, a neatly trimmed beard and wore a crisp suit. "Ben?" Chrissy asked. "Where's Antha?" He demanded. Chrissy bit her lip. "She's, umm, on a trip, for her work, getting coverage" Chrissy spoke quickly. Ben approached her. He got so close that Chrissy could feel his breath. "I'm going to find her, no matter what it takes, I know you're lying". And with that he left.

...

Antha sobbed quietly on her bed in the shack. She had just visited the makeshift grave that was assembled in the backyard. Antha felt like her whole world was falling apart. She didn't know what she was going to do, who she was going to see, or where she was going to go, she just knew that she had spent weeks in Kyrat, gained 3 friends, lost 2, and got no answers to her questions.

...

A pink suited man sat in his chair. His faces stared at the table in sadness. Minutes that felt like hours later he stood up. Perhaps he felt like he had missed an opportunity, a chance maybe. He looked up. "Where's Antha?". A guard stood by the door. "I'm sorry sir"

...

Sorry guys, everything was so cute before, and I just kind of ruined everything. But don't worry, this is all just a build up to something big ;)


End file.
